


Skrzydła

by Lampira7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Dean widzi anielskie skrzydła. Nie wiedział dlaczego. Być może był to uboczny skutek bycia martwym, a może dlatego, że był „sprawiedliwym człowiekiem", ale niezależnie od powodu, mógł je zobaczyć.





	Skrzydła

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642341) by [Tinynarwhalfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinynarwhalfriend/pseuds/Tinynarwhalfriend). 



Dean widzi anielskie skrzydła. Nie wiedział dlaczego. Być może był to uboczny skutek bycia martwym, a może dlatego, że był „sprawiedliwym człowiekiem”, ale niezależnie od powodu, mógł je zobaczyć.  
  
Skrzydła Castiela były pierwszą rzeczą, którą zauważył, gdy spotkał się twarzą w twarz z aniołem w Ilinois. Nie dlatego, że były wystarczająco duże, aby przenieść całą populację Teksasu lub dlatego, że były hebanowo czarne wśród neonowych światek nad nimi. Zauważył je jako pierwsze, ponieważ je rozpoznał. Te skrzydła były jego światłem w ciemnościach piekielnych i ostatnią rzeczą, którą przypomniał sobie, zanim obudził się sześć stóp pod ziemią. Od tamtej pory, były zawsze dla niego źródłem pociechy.  
  
Często zastanawiał się nad nimi, podziwiając ich rozmiar i sposób, w jaki wydawały się odbijać światło. Były bardzo podobne do skrzydeł wrony, w tym że najwyraźniej przybierały najgłębszy odcień czerni, gdy stał w cieniu, a gdy padały na nie promienie słoneczne na każdym piórze pojawiały się niebieskie i zielone połyski.  
  
Ulubioną rzeczą Deana w skrzydłach Castiela było to, jakie były w dotyku. Większość ludzi nie mogła zobaczyć ani poczuć anielskich skrzydeł, więc broniąc Castiela można było zrozumieć, czemu nie sądził, że Dean to potrafi.  
  
W pewnych momentach, gdy stali blisko siebie, Dean czuł, jak te pióra powoli poruszają się wokół niego, aby zasłonić mu ramiona. Przesuwały się po jego twarzy niczym satyna. Odchylał się do tyłu, ku ciepłej masie na plecach. Co dziwniejsze, kiedy Castiel poruszył lekko skrzydłami, roznosił się zapach czereśni oraz jabłek. Pachniało niczym świeżo upieczona szarlotka i przypominało mu, jak to jest być kochanym.  
  
Nie miał nic przeciwko temu, że czasami czuł, jak pieszczą mu twarz, gdy nie zwracał uwagi lub to, że pióra muskały dół jego pleców. Czasami nie mógł się powstrzymać od dreszczu na ten dotyk, ale łatwo było rzucić winę na wiatr. A jeśli nawet Castiel to zauważył, dobrze, żaden z nich o tym nie wspominał.


End file.
